


Prelude to Andromeda

by Srash



Series: Andromeda [3]
Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Captain Srash of the Shark Commonwealth meets again with Commander Prorok from the Galra Empire.





	1. Only one year

**Author's Note:**

> Well well, here we are with the third part of this story! To be honest, I wanted to add one more chapter to this one, one of the few "first chapters" I wrote these past two months in order to find a nice start for what's comes after this. I didn't manage to come up with that task because I was too much focused on writing a proper pilot chapter so to say which currently is close to be done, hopefully by today. 
> 
> My initial thoughts on what's after this, as I already said it at the previous part, got into trouble because my plot ideas weren't working out as well as I hoped so I now go and try a different approach. Said chapters for this "arc" however are already digitalized and ready for upload in case of necessity. 
> 
> Only thing I got to say now is that this hasn't been beta-read, that's it. Oh and enjoy the reading, leave some comments and kudos if you like~

One had to see to believe. Commander Prorok saw it, yet he had a hard time to believe it.

In no more than a year did the Sharks manage to construct a space station and ship yards orbiting their home world Nanaue in the Andromeda Galaxy, and both of it looked as if it was still in construction whilst partially operational.

A small flight of shuttles flew through space between station and yard to and fro while the commander’s cruiser accompanied by another of the same type neared this _orbital construction site_.

“Commander, we’re being hailed.” Lieutenant Thace informed his superior right after a signal appeared on the screen down below at his station throned by Commander Prorok’s stage. He then ordered Thace to respond and to put the message on the front screen.

Immediately, a Shark’s face appeared wearing a military lookalike uniform, black with a golden collar who put his fist onto their chest to greet: “Vrepit Sa, Commander Prorok.” the Galra heard a courteous voice welcoming him with a proud undertone as Prorok returned the empire’s greet towards the Shark. “Welcome at Nanaue.”

Prorok was impressed from how the race he conquered for the glory of the Galra Empire accustomed to their conventions like the salute for example. Especially this pride, this dignity with which all Sharks seem to be born with filled his chest with awe. Almost did he believe that they were part of the Empire for centuries.

Both galra ships slowed down until full halt approximately nine kilometers from the space station away.

It was a massive four-part structure with a central tower and three giant platforms surrounding it. Somehow it reminded Prorok of the city Aurora or _outpost_ as the Sharks called it down below swimming on the planet wide ocean.

Lieutenant Thace checked what his console told him three times before he turned around to report to his commander: “Sir, Aurora it…..it….”

“Spill it, Lieutenant, I don’t have the whole day!” Prorok grunted stern whose yellow eyes did not believe the view, Thace put on the screen.

From the balcony of his room, Srash watched the deep blue waves of Nanaue. Beautiful they were, and how the wind smelled so clean and fresh, a unique taste of salt on his tongue. He sure will miss this the most.

It rang at the door, probably Ronin who came to pick him up. “Come in.”

With a whoosh sound did the door open, disappeared in the wall as the android Ronin, ship’s avatar of the same-named warship entered his captains’ room. The android with the Shark-like appearance, powder blue skin, blue eyes and red strands at the front part of his shoulder long black hair tied to a bun made a few steps inside and stopped as the door had closed behind him.

At the same time did Captain Srash come back in wearing nothing more than a comfortable looking, long-legged pair of sweatpants.

“What’s the matter?” he inquired looking at the Avatar of his ship into the eyes which thereafter answered: “Commander Prorok’s ship entered the orbit and currently holds position in front of our space station.”

Promptly, Srash dropped his pants right in front of his ships’ avatar who looked to the side embarrassed which Srash commented with a laugh as he got his uniform out of the dresser and put it on.

Black undershirt beneath a black uniform’s jacket with golden collar and a silver kite-shaped insignia at the left of his neck. Below was a pair of black pants with golden stripes on the sides and a pair of same colored boots.

Once the Shark tugged his top straight, patted the shoulders and then asked Ronin to go ahead, out of the almost empty room.

“How is the status of the ship?” Srash asked Ronin as he started the shuttle that brought them from the landing platform up to the orbital station.

“The retrofit is almost completed, sir. We can reactivate the slipstream core in about thirty hours.” Ronin answered as their shuttle passed the atmosphere and the blue sky slowly turned into the with stars gemmed black of space.

And there she was, the SCNV Ronin, one of the last five warships of the Imperial High-class from the Shark Commonwealth. An imposing vessel with its strikingly unique streamline-shape currently motionless docked at the only of three ship yards.

Never could Srash look one’s fill at this sight.

Prorok did not dare to believe at first when he saw what Thace showed him there. Around Aurora which was already a giant monument made out of steel on the ocean presented to the commander during his first visit, were now several construction zones that according to a first assumption meant to be an enlargement of the outpost.

All this done by the Sharks in only one year, an almost impossible achievement in such a short amount of time given how this race looked like back then; easy going, not really productive, lazy and only _acting_ like they were something special….something that was worth to be called ruler of this sector.

Commander Prorok was unsure whether he should be impressed, or instead frightened by this development.


	2. The Space Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a visual of [Vang](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1018959822480437248) , warning it's nsfw, and to which I have to mention that his design changed with a new picture I commissioned with him. Though I could have used the latest image of him surely, but that might have been a spoiler for the following fic.

As likely as Captain Srash would welcome Commander Prorok on board of his ship, it appeared that the space station in the orbit of Nanaue might be a suitable location for a reencounter after seven months.

At the airlock, the captain as well as Ronin, the avatar of his ship, waited patiently and calm. Although the warship did notice that his captain has been in excitement.

“You seem nervous; I don’t know you like that.” Ronin addressed the issue which was returned by Srash with a shrug.

“Must be because I don’t want to make a bad impression.” Srash could only think about the Galra’s surprised face after he presents the achievements his people made thus far.

Ronin smiled without a real emotion behind, rather a result of the program which let him according to the current situation, previous experiences, context and relationship to the respective person present the most likely _emotional_ reaction. 

“I would simply assume that Commander Prorok will be satisfied with what he managed to create in the orbit and down on the planet in such short time.” was Ronin’s opinion with some self-adulation once the light signal for a docked ship flashed up in blue.

Both Captain Srash as well as ship’s-avatar Ronin got in position in front of the hatch opening and then showing Commander Prorok accompanied by another Galra instead of, as assumed, Lieutenant Thace.

Mauve-shaded fur, long violet hairs reaching down to his waist tied to a ponytail with a Mohawk-haircut resembling a shark’s back fin. His big and fluffy pointy ears were similar to those of a Shark; fur seemed to have grown out of his ears, same color as his main-hair. In addition, this Galra had gills along his neck similar to a Sa’hai or another fish-like species in his lineage finished with a mouth full of sharp teeth and a small scar going from his upper to bottom lip. To those features came the stereotypical yellow eyes of the Galra and two unique features: one were six pinkish marks on his forehead, cheecks and chin each in twos and the other were two downside horns coming out of chin with a violet goatee behind.

“Vrepit Sa, Commander Prorok.” Captain Srash greeted both Galras standing in front of him, fist on his and Ronin’s chest which was returned by Commander Prorok and the who from the insignia on his armor looking Lieutenant. “Welcome at Nanaue Space Dock.”

Srash wore that casual smile with that steadfast pose filled with pride and sincere glance in his green eyes. Ronin stood right next to him with the same _sharkish_ aura surrounding him yet his felt less….alive. An excellent imitation at best.

Prorok saw at Srash who returned the view with no change in his welcoming expression as he introduced the Galra-officer to his left: “This is Lieutenant Vang, he…well that can wait. Why don’t you show me the station first, captain?”

Srash made a skeptic face, seemed curious about what Prorok was about to tell. Then he changed his mind for now and shrugged to begin the tour. “Of course, follow me.”

The center of the station seemed to be done to the greatest extent. Black floor plates, white-silver walls and clear light. Windows with a length of several meters and height twice as high as Srash was, granting access to a view outside, an excellent view of the planet, ship yards, shuttles and ships.

“The station was constructed after a prototype of Aurora with some adjustments like the outer habitats, armoring and weaponry for example,” Srash explained whilst walking through the corridors used by both Sharks and Sa’hai following their work routine. “The main component we used for the construction is Tyrakium of which we have plenty after re-establishing contact with the Venura, but also titan out of which Aurora is made.”

Prorok was impressed from the efficiency the Sharks worked with, it brought his focus on the potential use such productive workers like the Sharks proved to be. For the Galra Empire, they would certainly be excellent workers if…they weren’t so pride and full of themselves.

Really operational was only the operations center of the station, or at least it appeared to Prorok and Lieutenant Vang who only observed, a few consoles were in function and everybody seemed to be eager to activate the others since a quote Srash “a space station of this size required a fully operational heart.”

Srash halted shortly, turned his attention towards Commander Prorok to thank him: “If you had not allowed us to keep most of the Tyrakium we got from the Venura, it would have taken us years to come _this fa_ r. If not decades!”

“What brings me to question you, Captain, how your people managed to build _all of this_ here in only _one_ year.” Prorok asked rather indirect as his yellow eyes roamed through the operations center throughout the window out to the rest of the construction site.

The answer of the Shark was more or less reasonable: “We are a more than just productive and hardworking people, not comparable to the Venura though but we do our best. In addition, all of this is a rebuild, of course modernized, of the orbital stations our ancestors used. Long story short, we took the old blueprints, overworked and turned them into reality. Last but not least, and this is our greatest advantage here on Nanaue, a day has thirty Varga.”

Both Commander Prorok and Lieutenant Vang saw at the Shark who just said _Varga_.

“Excuse me Captain but, did you just say _Varga_?” Lieutenant Vang asked with a soft voice receiving a nod from Srash.

“Now that the Sharks are part of the Galra Empire, it would be disrespectful not to learn your people’s customs and language.” Srash meant solely. He said it with pride in his voice without that bootlicking pitch Commander Prorok was familiar with. Srash did not aim to gain Prorok’s appreciation, or at least the greengrey skinned man was perfect at hiding such a thing.

“Captain,” Ronin caught the speaker’s eye. “With your permission, I would like to return to the ship so I can overlook the remaining maintenance works.”

Srash nodded silently permitting the ship’s avatar to leave. “I will follow in about eight hours.”

Ronin saluted, hand at his forehead. “Captain.” after that his blue eyes and close-to-real-life form turned to the two Galra with the fist on his chest. “Commander, Lieutenant, Vrepit Sa.”

In the office of Captain Srash which was located in one of the lower decks of the base, not like his previous one right behind the command center of the Aurora and not to mention not as impressively decorated. No personal touch but instead only convenience.

“Now Commander,” Srash started and brought his glance to Lieutenant Vang who returned said glance. “What were you about to tell me after you introduced the Lieutenant to me?”

Commander Prorok made a sudden, fearful but also happy smile with those canines flashing out of his bottom lip as he laid one of his clawed purple hands on Lieutenant Vang’s shoulder and announced then: “Lieutenant Vang will now be your new first officer.”


	3. Change of Command

Captain Srash stood oppose to Commander Prorok and Lieutenant Vang. Just this second, he was present with Vang as _first officer_ given by Prorok as a fait accompli; since the Galra had no time over watching the Sharks during their rebuilding process he decided to foist this task off to one of his underlings.

“Lieutenant Vang will be assigned to your command, as well as five-hundred additional soldiers.” Prorok determined. Obviously it was pure audacity to snub the Shark so directly, to make clear that he as well wasn’t anything else than another _subordinate_ of the Galra Empire and that Prorok’s _bargaining position_ , if one might call it so, was the better one.

“Agreed.” Srash said just, no sign of indignation in his face.

Commander Prorok, who aimed to prick the pride of Captain Srash with this disrespectful gesture, realized that he was biting into solid granite in this situation. It was an almost disgusting kind of arrogance the Shark radiated which, for a loyal and devoted soldier such as Prorok was one, was admirable in a certain way.

The Shark acted like a true soldier, one who’d never question the orders of his superiors and did like he was told to do.

“But when it is allowed, I have a question for the Lieutenant to answer.”

“What is your question, captain?” Lieutenant Vang asked curious eyeing the Shark whose green eyes fixated at him.

Srash was fond of how Vang sounded, a bit pert as he then asked: “The question is easy: who is your commanding officer?”

A strange question, one that lead Vang to gaze first at Commander Prorok and then at Captain Srash as he then identified the question’s core as soon as he saw those sharp shark eyes locked at him.

“You, Sir.”

“Well then that would be clearified. You will meet me in my room on board the Ronin in two Varga, Commander.” Srash merely said relaxed what however caused confusion at the Galra as he addressed Vang with _Commander_ instead of Lieutenant.

As Vang was about to protest, “Sir, my rank is Lieutenant and not-“ immediately was he interrupted by Captain Srash.

“You are now my first officer and among the Shark Navy, this position is solely accessible for a Commander. Congratulations, you have just been promoted.”

Vang did not knew what he should say about this, so he did was his instinct told him and slammed the fist onto his chest. “Vrepit Sa.”

Back on board the Ronin, nearly twelve hours before the ship’s slipstream core would be reactivated, Srash sat in his ready room going through some work reports shown on the desk computer with a glass of Ya’tel in his hand as it rang at the door.

“Come in.” he requested and Lieutenant, _Commander_ Vang came in the room. He was still wearing the armor with the lieutenant rank insignia and as soon as he stood in front of his commanding officers’ desk he placed his fist on the chest and stood still.

“Vrepit Sa, Captain Srash.” Vang greeted.

“Stand at ease, Commander.” Srash granted who put his glass on the desk and mustered the Galra who from now on would be his left hand.

“I see you are still wearing the armor of a Galra Lieutenant.” the captain addressed the matter of appropriate garment.

“Sir.” Vang let his hands hang easy down his sides whilst the Shark kept mustering him.

“I expected Commander Prorok to give you a new armor after your promotion.”

“With due respect Captain, but I am still a Lieutenant amongst the ranks of the Galra so-“

He couldn’t even finish that sentence as Srash looked him straight in the eyes, stern glimmer in the eyes as he inquired to know: “Is this a Galra ship, Commander?”

Vang saw on what Srash aimed with that question, which is why answer was a simple “No.” much to his captains’ satisfaction.

“Exactly. This is a warship of the Imperial High-class, _my ship_ therefore I expect from my first officer to dressed according to his rank, understood?” Srash dunned with sternly tone towards Vang whose stand got firmer before he relaxed a bit again.

“Yes, Sir.” Vang answered meek.

“Good, then report on deck 41 and get yourself outfitted. We expect the arrival of the remaining five-hundred Galra-soldiers in about three hours. Until then, please be dressed, Commander Vang,” Captain Srash ordered his first officer, Commander Vang.

“Vrepit Sa,” Vang confirmed the order and left the room.

No sooner than the Galra was out of the ready room, the hologram of Ronin appeared in front of Srash’s desk.

“You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Ronin asked teasing seeing the haughty glance in the eyes of his captain.

“I did,” Srash answered with a savoring smile and his glass in the hand.

“Ronin, empty hangar two and assemble the entire crew together with the Galra there in four hours.”

“Aye Captain.”


	4. Glory and Honor, Vrepit Sa!

“Stand to attention!” Ronin’s voice resonated like rolling thunder through the hangar in which one-thousand Sharks and five-hundred Galra assembled going into position.

All in rank and file, in three boxes formed with the Galra standing between the Sharks.

Captain Srash, Commander Vang and ship’s avatar Ronin entered the hangar whereby both Vang and Ronin walked a small bit behind their captain.

Vang wore his _new_ armor imitating the design of Srash’s uniform yet it was a tad bit more armored at the shoulders, chest, arms and legs. It was mainly black with purple accents and the rank insignia of a Galra-general in gold on the chest.

Srash saw the insignia on the chest on Vang, saw that it was not the emblem of a commander like it was on Prorok’s armor what didn’t surprised him at the end. Although Vang was now under _his_ command, he stayed loyal to what he was used to as much as possible which the Shark appreciated.

About ten meters before the troops a small stage came out of the ground, on which Srash walked on and then positioned himself straddle-legged and hands on his back.

“Soldiers of the Shark Commonwealth, from this day we will restore and spread the glory of the Commonwealth together with the loyal soldiers of the Galra Empire!” the captain announced with powerful voice and brave look at his soldiers, his crew. One-thousand-five-hundred man and women, Sharks and Galra standing right in front of him.

“Glory and Honor to the Commonwealth, Glory to the Empire! Vrepit Sa!”

“Glory and Honor!” was the respond of the Sharks throughout the hangar, all of them saluting with their hand at the forehead.

As well as the Galra who shouted “Vrepit Sa!” to their captain with their fists slamming onto their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody, here ends this part of the story! Hope you enjoyed it as well as hope to you have you back reading what's coming by the end of December where I introduce all the original characters I created specifically for this story. 
> 
> Vrepit Sa!


End file.
